supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobby Singer
Robert Steven "Bobby" Singer was a hunter, close friend, and over-time evolved into a father-figure to Sam and Dean Winchester. Skills and Abilities As a Human Bobby has amassed an immense wealth of knowledge in his years as a hunter. He is frequently seen as a information broker to the supernatural hunting community, as shown in Weekend At Bobby's. Bobby is well-known and respected amongst hunters, as Krissy Chambers called Bobby when her father went missing. Bobby is also a extremely capable marksman, able to shoot a moving target with his eyes closed, made more notable by the fact that he was in the woods at night when he did it. Despite his appearance, he is also very intuitive and cunning. He was able to tell that Sam was possesed by Meg almost at first glance and was able to spike her drink with holy water without her noticing. He was also able to stay one step ahead of "Soulless" Sam during his attempted patricide, even luring him to a trapdoor without him realizing it. Notably, at the time, Sam was running on pure logic and claimed he was smarter than he has ever been. He is also very durable for his age and his extreme alcohol dependence. He has demonstrated exceptional willpower, as he was able to overpower a demon that was possessing him and injure himself and kill the demon using the Demon-Killing Knife. This willpower has also been shown by John Winchester and Sam. Bobby has been shown to be fluent in several languages including Japanese and several dead languages. Despite not being a witch or a regular with spells, Bobby has been shown to be proficent at using magic. He is able to cast a spell to put the Witnesses back to rest, summon Gavin MacLeod, summon Crowley, bind Death and in his dream, bind a Reaper which impressed the Reaper. As a Ghost Bobby was a young ghost however, due to necessity, he developed many ghostly powers becoming considerably powerful. *Ectoplasm Secretion *Invisibility *Intangability *Possession *Superhuman strength *Telekinesis *Teleportation *Thermokinesis Deaths Throughout the course of the series, Bobby has died three times. *In Season 5 episode "The End", Bobby died in an alternate timeline, by unknown means. *In Season 5 finale "Swan Song", Lucifer snapped Bobby's neck using telekinesis. *In Season 7 episode "Death's Door", Bobby was shot in the head by Dick Roman, later dies in hospital. Appearances Bobby has appeared in 56 episodes of Supernatural. *Season 1 **''Devil's Trap'' *Season 2 **''In My Time of Dying'' **''Born Under a Bad Sign'' **''Tall Tales'' **''All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 1'' **''All Hell Breaks Loose - Part 2'' *Season 3 **''The Magnificent Seven'' **''Bad Day at Black Rock'' **''Sin City'' **''Dream a Little Dream of Me'' **''Mystery Spot'' (illusion created by the Trickster/Gabriel) **''Time Is on My Side'' **''No Rest for the Wicked'' *Season 4 **''Lazarus Rising'' **''Are You There God? It's Me, Dean Winchester'' **''Yellow Fever'' **''Sex and Violence'' **''The Rapture'' **''When the Levee Breaks'' **''Lucifer Rising'' *Season 5 **''Sympathy for the Devil'' **''Good God, Y'all'' **''Free to Be You and Me'' **''The Curious Case of Dean Winchester'' **''Abandon All Hope...'' **''Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid'' **''Point of No Return'' **''The Devil You Know'' **''Two Minutes to Midnight'' **''Swan Song'' *Season 6 **''Exile on Main Street'' **''Weekend At Bobby's'' **''You Can't Handle The Truth'' **''Appointment In Samarra'' **''Like A Virgin'' **''...And Then There Were None'' **''My Heart Will Go On'' **''Frontierland'' **''Mommy Dearest'' **''The Man Who Would Be King'' **''Let It Bleed'' **''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' *Season 7 **''Meet The New Boss'' **''Hello, Cruel World'' **''The Girl Next Door'' **''Defending Your Life'' **''Slash Fiction'' **''How To Win Friends And Influence Monsters'' **''Death's Door'' **''The Born-Again Identity'' (seen in Castiel's flashbacks) **''Party On, Garth'' **''Of Grave Importance'' **''The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo'' **''There Will Be Blood'' **''Survival of the Fittest'' *Season 8 **''Taxi Driver'' *Season 9 **TBA }} Category:Offical Characters Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Vengeful Spirits Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Supernatural The Animation Characters Category:Supernatural: Rising Son Characters Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vessels Category:Resurrected Characters